20 Love
by MidnightStarr
Summary: With a Doubles tournament approaching fast,Johnny needs a new partner.Kane seems to be a good choice.For a partner and so much more... YAOI JohnnyxKane,lemon.


The tennis court of the local gym lit up once Johnny McGregor flicked the light switch.

"Wow, lots of space for tennis courts." Kane said, walking in and dropping his duffle bag on a bench. Johnny nodded.

"Yup. Only the best for top players." Kane chuckled.

"That might account for you, but not for me." Johnny smirked.

"Just give it time. By the end of the week, I'll have you playing like a pro and you'll be the ideal doubles partner." Kane chuckled again, unzipping his bag and rooting around for his navy polo shirt. That was the best thing Kane could think of for tennis. He'd hardly even played before, but when Johnny saw him whacking around a few balls in the gym of the BBA building. The question came out quickly after that. Johnny was competing in an upcoming Doubles tournament and needed a partner.

Kane suggested Emily, but after watching the two bicker and argue over possession of the court, he knew they just wouldn't make a good match. He himself was by far a good player, just not amazing like Johnny was. Kane and Salima had watched Johnny's matches for a great deal of time, studying his moves and such .So, when it came right down to it, if Johnny agreed to help Kane with his swing and his serve, then he'd gladly enter the tournament with him.

Once the PhyKick layed his hand on the familiar fabric of the polo shirt, he pulled it out, then pulled his own shirt off.

Johnny looked over at Kane, tossing a neon yellow tennis ball in his hand. Johnny smirked when he saw Kane pulling his dark purple tee off over his head.

Maybe, just maybe, Johnny had other reasons for asking Kane to be his partner. Johnny watched the other beyblader succeed in pulling his shirt off to reveal chiseled abs and hard pecs. His smirk grew wider at it, knowing that Johnny the Great might finally have some competition in the hotness department.

Johnny the Great. That's what Enrique called him. Once upon a time, Enrique and Johnny had a thing. It was small and short, but the sex was good. The Scot was fairly sure Kane already knew he was gay. And he was pretty sure Kane was gay too. Because the only girl he was ever with was Salima, and she was Kai's.

Anyhow, Johnny and Enrique weren't together anymore, and the only thing Johnny liked to concentrate on was his sports. But seeing as Kane was involved in sports too,_ and _he was single, Johnny considered the option of having a little fun.

He looked away just as Kane finished dressing.

"Ready to start?" Kane asked, standing up. He was already in his shorts and tennis shoes. Johnny was already changed completely. The Scot nodded and walked to the opposite side of the court with the ball.

"I'll serve first. Let's just get a scrimmage going first." Kane nodded.

"Serve away."

Johnny grunted as he let loose a hard serve flying a few feet left of Kane's position on the floor. Apparently the PhyKick had more skills than Johnny first anticipated as he made a dive for the ball, sending it back over the net with equal force.

"Not BAD!" Johnny enthused as he slammed the ball with a hard back swing right at Kane once more. Kane growled lowly, giving a groan of his own as he returned the ball back to Johnny's orbit. The Majestic smirked, letting it hit the wall behind him and bounce back to him so he could pick it up.

"Why'd ya stop?" Kane asked, standing up straight and wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead.

"I didn't think you were _that _good." Johnny praised. Kane cocked an eyebrow.

"Johnny the Great complimenting someone? Wow, this Doubles tournament must mean a lot to you." Kane joked. Johnny smirked confidently.

"The tournament, and something else."

Kane didn't get a chance to reply before Johnny served the ball again. Right _at_ the Phykick, and sadly, not being ready, the full force of the Scot's serve hit Kane's wrist. Kane gasped in pain, his racket and the ball falling to the floor. Johnny cursed.

"Shit Kane, you okay?!" The player called out as he watched Kane take hold of his wrist and wince.

"I think so...." Kane said, trying his best to rotate it. He winced again."It's really burning." Johnny sighed deeply.

"It could be sprained. Sorry bout that. I thought you were ready." Johnny said, walking across his court and down to Kane's. The boy smiled weakly.

"No big deal." Then he smirked. "That serve is gonna slaughter at the tournament." Johnny returned his smirk.

"You know it. But still, so your wrist doesn't get worse maybe we should stop for tonight. Let's just go hit the showers and we'll do this tomorrow."

"You sure?" Kane asked. "We haven't even been playing for half an hour yet..."

"I know, but I'd rather lose one night of practice than lose the tournament because my partner can't hold onto his racket."

Kane sneered, punching Johnny in the arm jokingly with his other hand before walking to the bench, grabbing his duffle bag and heading for the locker room with Johnny. Johnny's bag was already in there.

Kane stepped into the light of the white room and better scanned his wrist. It was turning slightly purple. Johnny was right. It must be sprained. Kane turned to the boy to tell him he was right, but was met with a sight that made him nearly scream in joy.

That scene being Johnny pulling down his boxers after kicking off his shorts. The PhyKick was silent for a few seconds, feeling his curious eyes slip down below Johnny's belt.

What a sight it was.

Kane thought it looked just as powerful as Johnny's tennis serve. It was slightly bigger than his own, and a little thicker too.

"Enjoying the view?"

Kane's eyes darted back up to Johnny's face.

"Wha-What?" Kane stuttered, suddenly turning red in the face as he looked away from Johnny's maroon eyes. Johnny chuckled at it.

"I think it's your turn to drop the boxers and let _me _have a look." Kane went slightly wide-eyed at Johnny's words; But his hands just simply wouldn't listen to his mind as he felt the hems of his shorts and boxers being pushed down. "The shirt too, stud." Johnny smirked wider.

Soon, Kane stood before him naked. Johnny walked a few steps closer to him, a devious smile on his face with a hint of mischief.

"Does your wrist still hurt?" Johnny asked, eyeing Kane seductively. Kane gulped slightly, unsure whether he liked the look Johnny was giving him, or detested it. Soon, the slightly taller Scot was face to face with the PhyKick; And his arms were resting on Kane's sides.

"Umm... No...." Kane muttered. Johnny licked his lips.

"That's good. You're going to need it." Almost like the serve had caught him off guard earlier, Johnny's forceful kiss upon his lips made Kane gasp.

The boy backed up a few steps which Johnny eagerly followed so that their lip-lock never broke. Soon Kane's back reached the cool steel of the white tiled wall. Johnny opened his eyes for a moment, and removing one hand from Kane's waist, reached over and pushed the button for the shower to start. Both guys gasped softly when the warm water began to rain down on them from the metal showerheads above. Kane's eyes slowly opened, to find him staring into the fire of Johnny's orbs. Slowly, they broke apart. Johnny sighed softly.

"I'm... Sorry I jumped you.... I just-" Johnny didn't finish.

"I've wanted that for so long Johnny."

Johnny looked at Kane almost questioningly, before smiling and pressing their lips together again. This time, Johnny felt Kane's tongue sliding across his lips, so he obligingly opened for the younger boy. Kane's tongue slipped inside, diving to the back of Johnny's throat and beginning to explore. Johnny's hand gripped Kane's wet side again, only this time he pulled Kane closer against his chest so that the heat of their groins pressed together. Kane sighed softly, one of his hands entwined in Johnny's mahogany locks while his other was roaming over Johnny's behind.

'Soft skin...' Kane thought, tilting his head to the side and pushing Johnny's head closer to his own.

Again Johnny's hand left Kane's side, and darted behind him, now both boys with a hand on the other's rump.

'Damn, he's got a nice ass...' Johnny pondered, kneading and massaging the large globe. Not a long time passed before the kiss broke again.

By that time, Kane had forgotten all about the small stinging in his wrist.

"Get on your knees eh?" Johnny smirked, scanning Kane up and down with dangerous eyes. Kane could only think what Johnny was getting at as he sunk to his knees and opened his mouth. Johnny slowly stepped forward, tilting his hips down a little so his manhood entered Kane's mouth. The warmth of the saliva was double the temperature of the water falling upon them, and Johnny groaned in delight once a careful tongue began moving back and forth over the bottom of his rod. His head tilted backwards and his mouth opened to form a perfect 'O' as he let out a husky breath. Kane smiled against Johnny's cock, and moved one hand to his lover's soft balls. He began to gently roll them against his palm, lifting them and pushing them as his head made a back and forth motion against the meat in his mouth. The wiry hairs against Johnny's base tickled Kane's jaw upon coming close, and the hand on his balls just moved to his pubes instead. Kane twisted a few of the brown hairs, earning a pain/pleasure mewl from Johnny's throat.

Johnny looked down at the water beading and sliding down Kane's face as he moved his head farther to Johnny's pelvis to take more of him in. Even though the water droplets sometimes fell close to Kane's semi-opened eyes, they didn't appear to bother him.

"Oh Kane...." Johnny sighed, the hand in Kane's hair running through the wet locks feveringly. In not much longer, Kane felt Johnny's dick swell within his mouth, and a thick solution exploded within him. It tasted salty, but Kane was satisfied with his work. He pulled back from Johnny's cock, leaving the Scot breathing heavily and looking at Kane lovingly. It took Kane a few seconds to figure out where his second, uninjured hand had been throughout that procedure. He was surprised to find it clasped around his own manhood. Johnny smirked at this, and wiped some stray hairs out of his face to see Kane better.

"Looks like someone wants some attention." The Majestic cooed, dropping to his knees and leaning forward to kiss Kane a thank you.

At the same time, Johnny's hand joined Kane's on his meat. Kane looked at the two hands from the corner of his eye and broke the kiss. He glanced down completely, still one of his fingers that had escaped Johnny's hand stroking his own frenulum. Kane looked back to Johnny's eyes longingly, just begging Johnny to do something to him.

Johnny knew that lustful look.

He Loved that lustful look.

"If I jack you off, you have to make me a promise." Johnny insured, moving his face closer to Kane's again.

"..Anything.." Kane breathed, already feeling slight movement from Johnny's hand.

"You have to cum for me. Hard." Johnny spoke, his warm breath caressing the dampness of Kane's ear.

He nodded.

"I promise..." Johnny smiled, and in a sudden jolt, a quick rhythm was produced with Johnny's skillful hand. Kane abruptly moaned, moving his own hand away and letting the Scot take over. The soft veins of Kane's cock were barely touchable under Johnny's rough hand, but Johnny was too lost in Kane's eyes to care. And Kane? He thought that the roughness of Johnny's hands made it feel all the better.

Kane's eyes rolled back into his head as he let it fall back against the wall, a moan escaping his lips. Johnny took that opportunity to lean in and plant butterfly kisses across his partner's smooth neck and jaw.

The tennis player's hand made a small trek upward across Kane's dick, and he felt the stimulation of Johnny's course palm massaging his cock head. The boy groaned, the coolness of the wall behind him nothing now just like the pain in his wrist. Pain that had been replaced with pleasure. When Johnny's hand began to tenderly caress Kane's sac, it was all the PhyKick could take.

He released a very loud gasp, and Johnny saw the whiteness of Kane's seen explode over his hand. The Majestic smiled at it, kissing Kane thoughtfully on the neck. Then he held his hand up to the water, and let the cum float away and down the drain.

Kane looked at him, breath shallow and eyes half-lidded. Johnny smiled.

"Don't be out of energy yet. The fun's just beginning." With that, Johnny got his arm around Kane's waist, and pulled him slightly off the wall. Next he maneuvered Kane's shaky body to being on his hands and knees. Johnny whispered softly into his ear, "Are you a 'virgin' if you know what I mean...?" Kane nodded weakly, a small blush and shy smile spreading over the PhyKick's features. Johnny stroked his hair and kissed the nape of his neck. "I guess I'll have to be gentle."

With that, Johnny crawled to behind Kane, and got up on his knees. He pressed on Kane's back lightly, so that the boy under him knelt farther down and put his hole within Johnny's capable reach. The tennis pro smiled, running his finger down the cleft and circling and tight muscle. Kane shuddered, sighing softly with anticipation. He wondered if he was over his first orgasm. He didn't think so.

Next, Johnny lightly let a finger push inside Kane's anus. The PhyKick squeezed his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the new feeling of fullness. Johnny watched his facial expressions carefully from the corner of his eye, making sure he didn't hurt his new Love too much.

Kane released a louder sigh as Johnny's finger curled inside him, gently knocking his prostate. Even the slightest twinge set the bundle of nerves within Kane aflame.

"....More, Johnny........" The boy said, trying to sound as impatient as he could. Johnny smiled at it, and let another finger push it's way into Kane's tight ass. He felt the powerful muscles clenching around his fingers, ..Relaxing... Then clenching again.

"Just relax, Kane... Let it in. Just get used to the feeling." Johnny said quietly as he curled the second finger up to Kane's prostate like the first. Another gentle racking shook the tennis trainee's body accompanied by a moan. Johnny smiled weakly at it, loving how Kane reacted to him. The floor was slippery, and neither of the boys' hair had that same aerodynamic effect it had when they came in. Johnny gently pulled his fingers out. "You ready?"

Kane nodded weakly.

"I......." He trailed off. Johnny leant forward, his cock brushing the entrance to Kane's ass at the same time.

"I what, Kane?" He asked.

"I..... I Love You, Johnny."

"......" Johnny smiled at those words, deciding Kane could feel it in the gentle way the Scot's hand stroked his back.

Then, Johnny entered him. Kane gasped softly, lowering his head and wincing. Johnny felt sorry that he hadn't brought any lube with him. He'd forgotten it. The boy shushed the other softly by the means of soft caresses across the back and such.

Soon, Johnny pulled out a little; And drove back in. Kane groaned in discomfort, feeling Johnny's tight grip on his jutting hips to keep the scot from slipping on the soaking wet floor. The anal walls within him were stretching immensely to accommodate Johnny's large manhood. Once again, Johnny drew out, then slammed back in. Kane hissed through clenched teeth.

"You okay Kane?" He asked, pushing back in again. Kane nodded, trying to revel in the slight slapping sound of Johnny's balls slapping his thighs.

"Yeah.... Just..... Go faster....." The PhyKick heard himself whisper. Now that his body had gotten a taste of what it felt like, he wanted more. Whether it was a little tight and painful or not. Johnny smiled weakly at the request, and began a steady rhythm of pulling Kane's hips back to meet his own while he thrusted deep within his Love's anus. Kane gasped loudly, his head dropping and a moan erupting from his chest. Johnny grit his teeth through his own moan, feeling the bundle of nerves within Kane getting slightly teased every time he thrusted.

Kane released another heavy moan as Johnny's cock struck his prostate again and again. Johnny moaned, leaning down farther and beginning to suck the tender skin of Kane's tailbone. When the Majestic's lips left the spot, a dark bruise-like marking remained.

For Kane, and Johnny once again, both could feel the large amounts of pleasure begin to build. There was one more moan;

And the two saw stars.

Kane fell to the wet shower floor as he felt Johnny's sticky, warm cum seeping out of his ass and gently beading down his thighs. Soon, the weight of the Scot was against his back, lying with him. Johnny gently withdrew his cock, weeping with his own cum.

.. "Kane?" Johnny asked.

"..Hmm....?" The PhyKick answered, still deep in limbo over his powerful orgasm.

"How's the wrist?" Johnny panted, laying his head on Kane's shoulder.

".....What wrist?......" Kane answered. Johnny smiled, entwining his fingers in Kane's wet hair.

"No wrist my Love."


End file.
